warp_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyra
Description Lyra is a bright grey she-cat with two black rings on her tail. Personality Seeming timid at first, Lyra is actually very assertive. She has a short temper and is easy to upset, but she is resilient and able to quickly regain her composure. She doesn't like fighting, and will try her hardest to avoid it, but if needed, she can handle herself in combat. Aside from anger, she seems emotionless, making it difficult to tell how she is feeling. History Lyra is the sister of the infamous fighter Bloodlust, and she is not proud of it. When Bloodlust killed everyone in the family, she actually somehow managed to avoid her death and ran away. Knowing that her brother is turning into an insane murderer, she tried to find a place to live where he would not find her. After realizing Bloodlust was working for Hex, she determined that there would be nowhere safe for her until his downfall, so she never stayed at a particular spot for very long. After a couple years, she came upon Eagles Edge and went in to see if she could try to live there to hide from her brother. She met Hellfire, who gave her food and when he learned that she was Bloodlust's sister, he became concerned and decided to keep an eye on her to make sure she is not as crazy as her brother. She tried to get close with Hellfire, but when he confronted her and said that he liked Goldenswift, she decided to find a new place to stay so she doesn't interfere with Hellfire's relationship with Goldenswift. Eventually, she found Isaac and Pandora and promised to protect them from being taken back to Hex to be experimented on. She had succeeded for a while, but eventually came across someone who she greatly feared: Bloodlust. He recognized her and asked her to work under Hex. She refused and swore not to let him take Pandora and/or Isaac. Bloodlust spoke to Pandora a bit and when the twins ran off, Lyra stayed behind, smiling, seeing that her brother still had a heart left in him. Then she ran to catch up with the two. After Pandora revealed her feelings toward Bloodlust, Lyra was forced to be extra protective of her since Isaac was outraged about it. When Isaac forcefully drowned his sister by knocking her into the sea, Lyra became furious with him and threatened to take him back to Hex. Isaac regretted what he did, and ended up being torn in two by Bloodlust. With Pandora and Isaac dead, Lyra was on her own again. She eventually made the choice to do something she really didn't want to: join her brother under Hex's rule. She contacted Bloodlust and met him just outside Heartstorm. He was hesitant to believe her at first, but eventually decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. He tried to sneak her into the city to hide her from Hex, but was spotted. He tried to play it off until Hex admitted he knew that Lyra was here. Hex scolded Bloodlust briefly, but remembered that Bloodlust is stronger than him so he decided to stop. Hex dismissed Bloodlust, and took Lyra with him further into the fortress. Family Mother: unknown (deceased) Father: unknown (deceased) Siblings: unnamed kits, Bloodlust